powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin's Choice
Kevin's Choice is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the first appearance of the Samurai Gigazord as well as the first appearance of Deker in Super Samurai after having been thought dead since Samurai. Synopsis The rangers continue their plan of upgrading their systems. This time, Jayden suggests that Antonio work on the Samurai Gigazord. While Antonio is flattered for the vote of confidence, he tells Jayden that it is Kevin who'd be the best person to go to for Megazord combinations. Kevin however, is nowhere in the Shiba House. He'd just discovered his swim team is set to compete in a large local meet. Meanwhile, Serrator executes two plans. On Xandred's ship, he reveals a plan involving the Nighlok Skarf, a monster who eats endlessly, revealing that his true power comes after he's been destroyed (in ground battle). On land, he approaches Dayu and offers to fix her harmonium and Deker's sword. Dayu is surprised to learn Deker is alive. She comes to him with Serrator's offer. After a long hiatus from his swim team, Kevin tries to see what's going on. He accidentally bumps into a rookie, Chad, who he's never met before. Chad, recognizes him and tells Noah, his Kevin's former teammate that he was in the area. While Chad is excited that the legendary Kevin was there, Noah was still hurt from Kevin having left the team without saying goodbye and taking away their competitive edge, with his departure. Kevin runs into Skarf devouring objects in town, but before he could morph, Skarf ends up eating his Samuraizer. The rest of the rangers arrive but Skarf, undefeated, retreats. Kevin once again tries to watch his team from afar. However, Noah gets a cramp in the middle of a lap. With no one seeing him writhe in pain, Kevin is forced to reveal himself to save Noah. While Noah is still offended that Kevin left, Kevin says he's only there to wish them luck. The Rangers once again encounter Skarf. But as they battle him, Serrator's new generals arrive- Dayu and Deker. The two help Skarf fight off the Rangers, to Jayden's surprise- as it turns out, in their last duel Uramasa had taken the damage for Deker. Skarf soon finds himself 'upset' when he is overloaded. The Rangers think of a way to get the Samuraizer, and Mike calls it to find out where it is in Skarf's body. But before they could attack, Dayu and Deker destroy Skarf themselves, to unleash his second Mega Monster form. Jayden gets into the fray just before Skarf grows, slashing of his arm, to reveal the Samuraizer. Kevin arrives, and the Rangers try and battle Skarf, now a Mega Monster with a powerful shield, with the Claw Armor Megazord. Unable to make a dent in him, The Rangers decide to try for the Samurai Gigazord combination. Using the combined power of the eleven zords, plus the power of The Grand Shogun with the Red Ranger in Shogun Mode, the rangers finally defeat Skarf. After the battle, Kevin decides to see his former teammates one last time, by watching the meet. However, Noah is still aching from his cramp. Kevin tells him he can take it from there. Kevin's laps win the team their championship. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba *Najee De-Tiege as Kevin *Erika Fong as Mia *Hector David, Jr. as Mike *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia *Rene Naufahu as Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Xandred *Jeff Szusterman as Octoroo *Derek Judge as Serrator *Adam Gardiner as Skarf *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Deker *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Greg Padoa as Noah *Joshua Leys as Chad Gallery File:SS_Ultrazord_Disk.jpg File:SS_Deker_Returns.jpg File:SS_Ready!.jpg File:SS_Auxillary_Zords_STRIKE.jpg|"ATTACK!" File:SS_Samurai_Ultrazord.jpg|"Samurai Gigazord! We Are UNITED!" - Samurai Rangers File:SS_New_cocpit.jpg|Gigazord Cockpit. File:SS_All_Zord_Symbols.jpg|The Zord Symbols (Save the LaternZord and SharkZord) Trivia * The contact image of Kevin (in a tutu) on Mike's Samuraizer is the image he took from when Kevin switched places with a ballerina music box in the episode Trading Places * This episode confirms that Serrator was the 'Nighlok King' that transformed Dayu and Deker into Nighloks. See Also *''Act 35: The Eleven Origami, The Complete Combination ''- The corresponding ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger ''Act to this episode. *Note: this episode also uses some footage from Act 33: The Great Bull King Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai